


A slight difference

by RueLukas



Category: Mune le gardien de la lune | Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2014)
Genre: (yet), Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I should probably add dark!sohone as a tag, Multi, Scene Rewrite, Sort of a spite fic, Still, and I'm not going to start!, canon character death, corrupted!sohone, dsrk!sohone, eclipse - Freeform, polyship if you squint, ship if you squint, that no one deals or has dealt with, the should have caused some sort of trauma, well it is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/pseuds/RueLukas
Summary: Mune and Glim 'help' Phospho save Sohone.Or halfway through I forgot what I was doing.





	A slight difference

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write

Scene rewrite  
Something happens which allows Mune and Glim to get back to the top of the hole early.

~~Or Mune and Glim see Sohone go dark, and Mune is needed to bring back the light just as much as Phospo was in the movie~~

^

I may write that eventually, until then, this is it  

 

Phosos floated above the crater’s edge, not quite able to push himself far enough to race down and save the new Guardian of the Sun.

He was weak, he knew that. But he'd been weak a long time, so it hardly mattered. He could just fly off and just not worry about it. Avoid his problems. He'd been doing that for a long time too.

It was just… that naive little Night! That kid was brave, in all the ways Phospho just wasn't. Phospho wanted to help him, he really did.

Another whisper drifted up to him. The Corrupters : Phospho could hear them from here, twisting the brave Day into knots and darkness.

Phospho never wanted to hide and listen as they twisted a Sun Guardian again. It was happening right below him. He didn't know what to do.

“Phospho!” There was the furry little Night now, him and his little Inbetween girlfriend. And a Moon. Phospho flapped down to them quickly. Phospho has been the Guardian of the Moon himself, once upon a time, and that was not the Moon he had guarded!

“Can you get us down there?” Mune asked, clutching Glim with one hand and the spinner web tied to his Moon with the other. They were the most important things right now, he couldn't lose them.

“You don't want to go down there now, little Guardian. Your friend is turning, and the Corrupters will be all the more vile and ready to turn you because of it.” Phospho sighed. It wasn't like there was anything to be done. The Corrupters only released those who were no longer useful, those they had ground into the dust so long there wasn't even a point.

Phospho had never heard of anyone making them release their prey. Sohone was caught, as good as gone. There was no helping.

Glim yanked Mune’s attention to her with a sharp tug on their joined hands. “Mune! You're the Moon Guardian, and I told you, like the Moon and the Sun, you two are stronger together!” Excited, hopeful, she turned to the old Guardian, demanding, “Phospho! If you get us down there Mune can save him!”

Sensing hesitation, Mune focused back on Phospho, large blue eyes begging. “Please!”

“Alright! Alright!” Phospho turned, reluctance in every shift and move. “Climb on!”

They nyoomed down the bottomless cavern, to find Sohone at the bottom. But he want the Sohone they knew. He was twisted and dull, the light drained from his body. They were surrounded by Corrupters, the snake’s hissing vile words at the intruders.

Mune and Glim slid off of Phospho, staring at their twisted friend. Mune half turned to her, passing her the new moon, whispered, “Stay here.” and turned to face Sohone, alone

“Sohone…?” Mune called, slowly stepping closer. “Sohone, it’s alright, we’re here now, we can go save the sun.” The Corrupters hissed their laughter. He wasn't ready.

He wasn't expecting it.

Sohone turned on him, struck out and sent Mune flying back. Twisting to land on his feet, Mune looked up to see Sohone bearing down on him, and flinched away from another hit.

“Enough!” Phospho was between them suddenly, and a tendril sparked against Sohone; stunning him for a moment. The snakes hissed in displeasure, and attacked. Phospho quickly wrapped himself around the kids to protect them.

Sohone, shaking off the shock, snarled in anger. “Let me out, you old fossil!” Another spark from Phospho freezer him before he could attack again, and Mune ‘helped’ him sit down.

More tendrils reached for Sohone, but Mune batted them away hurriedly. “He's fine! I can fix this, you don't need to keep shocking him-”

“Every Moon Guardian has a gift, Mune.” Phospho stated firmly, reaching once again. “This is mine.” Touching Sohone, they sparked with light, and slowly, the dullness began to fade from Sohone’s features.

Meanwhile, Phospho began to lose his light, and become greyer himself. “What are… you doing?” Sohone breathed, watching in awe as he slowly came back to himself.

“What I should have done the first time.” Quickly Sohone was shining brightly again, but Phospho was dulled in turn.

“No what?” whispered Glim. “Phospho, you're hurting yourself, and we need to get past the Corrupters-”

“Worry not.” The tendrils feel away, lifeless. “I can take care of one last thing for you.”

And then he went boom, vaporizing all the snakes in a shower of light.

Glim glanced around. “Well. That happened.”

Sohone stood up shakily. “Thanks guys.” He dragged them both into a tight hug.

Mune wiggled. “Hot hot hot hot…”

“I know right?” Glim replied with a grin and a wink as Sohone set them down, beaming.

“Let's go save the sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> They nyoomed down the bottomless cavern, to find Sohone at the bottom.  
> ^  
> How to tell how done someone is. 
> 
> I may sdit this at some point, I don't know.


End file.
